Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head unit for providing a multi-streaming service between different devices, a streaming control method thereof, and a computer readable medium for executing the method, and more particularly, to a head unit for providing multi-streaming service via multiple access between different devices, a streaming control method thereof, and a computer readable medium for executing the method.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, a head unit has widely proliferated as a vehicle multimedia system. The head unit refers to a vehicle multimedia system obtained by integrating audio, video, and navigation.
The head unit provides an audio service such as a radio, a compact disc (CD), etc., a video service such as a digital versatile disc (DVD), etc., a navigation service such as a destination guidance function, and the like.
In addition, the above conventional head unit has gradually developed in functionality and has developed so as to improve driver convenience by adding a navigation function or adding various additional functions via linkage with a smartphone, etc. as well as an operation of simply checking or controlling performance of a vehicle.
For example, with regard to linkage between a conventional head unit and a smartphone, connectivity technology between a vehicle and a smartphone has developed, and a smartphone framework instead of simple application (app)-based technology such as CarPlay/GPM supports the connectivity technology.
In addition, app installed in a smartphone, that is, a smartphone operating system (OS) or framework (e.g. Android/iOS) is executed and linked with the conventional head unit so as to support a streaming service. However, problems arise in that the conventional head unit insufficiently responds to multiple smartphones and only technology for performing one corresponding technology is mainly developed.
That is, problems arise in that the conventional head unit is linked with one smartphone and provides one streaming service provided by a smartphone to insufficiently respond to multiple smartphones.